Dans tes Yeux
by ToriFairy
Summary: OS twincest.. TH


Musique : Shakira : en tus pupilas( dans Tes Yeux)

**Musique** : Shakira : en tus pupilas( dans Tes Yeux)  
**Thème: **Twincest/ RSP/ Lime  
**Résumé:** Il s'en passe des choses dans une chambre d'hôtel  
**NdA **: Twincest est pour moi lorsque Bill & Tom sont frères et cela exclusivement

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte de la suite et comme à l'accoutumée mes yeux ont mis du temps à se faire à la semie l'obscurité qui y régnait.

Mes yeux balayent la chambre du regard, et à la vue de la silhouette endormie sur le lit un sourire se dessine sur mes lè souffle léger fait voler le rideau amenant à mes narines la saveur de l'air du printemps parisien.

Il est là.

Il dort. Ou il fait semblant.  
Je le regarde. Je suis bouleversé par sa nudité. Sa fragilité  
Caresses sur son front pour ôter toutes les pensées négatives. A ce moment là, son front est la chose la plus émouvante au monde. La plus douce. La plus humaine.

Il est tourné. Baisers sur sa nuque., ses épaules. Je respire l'odeur se des cheveux de bébé, l'odeur de Tom.  
Baisers sur son dos.  
Pluie légère et fine.  
Caresses sur son dos.  
Tendresse.  
Ne rien faire d'autre. Le caresser lentement.  
Assoupissement. Sommeil léger.

Au moment ou je vais sombrer, il se réveille. Me touche, pose sa main sur mon tatouage à l'aine. Sa chaleur. Sa main . La douceur de sa main sur mon sexe. Quelquechose fond en moi. Me noie et mes prunelles se voilent de désir.  
Un appel, un besoin. Besoin de sa tendresse, de sentir qu'il bande et qu'il bande pour moi. Besoin qu'il imprime son sceau dans ma chair. Ma chair si semblable à la sienne.  
J'ai très chaud tout à coup. Je me sens chaud telle une odalisque molle et langoureuse. Envie de son sexe en moi.

Il le sent, mon jumeau, il me connait par coeur.  
Ses lèvres mordent les miennes, ses mains emprisonnent mes poignets tandis qu'il pousse un gémissement de plaisir car ma langue lèche goulûment et avidement ses lèvres. Mais il me torture encore et fait durer le plaisir en faisant passer son sexe sur le mien. Combat de verges ! Parfois il bute contre mon intimé et me regarde un sourire mi pervers mi tendre aux lèvres. Sa langue lèche mon cou tandis qu'il me maintient fermement sans que je ne puisse bouger, ni même le toucher.  
Je gémis de plaisir, de frustration due à l'attente , de désir aussi.

**Bill:** Tom... Je t'en prie ! Je bégaie, le supplie de mettre fin à cette douce torture.

Il me pénètre violement m'arrachant un cri de femme qui accouche et je le reçois avec reconnaissance. Il sait que j'aime ce combat érotico sensuel auquel nous nous livrons avec délice.  
Mon sexe est si dur dressé comme un I

Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon oreille et les insanités qu'il prononce me mettent encore plus en transe. Je le sais, je le sens, je ne veux pas mais je vais céder. La tempête gronde en moi et le goût de sa sueur me rend fou. Son odeur m'enivre. Je me sens perdu, si vulnérable. Mais ses bras sont là, son regard chocolat me rend à moi même.  
Vie. Douleurs. Plaisir. Plaisirs  
Ce plaisir qu'il ne donne qu'à moi  
Ce plaisir qui me laisse tendre et gémissant contre lui, la tête dans son cou, des larmes de bonheur dans les yeux et tentant de reprendre mon souffle.  
Ce plaisir que le va-et-vient qui fait crier me donne.  
Amour violent, dominateur et tendre, sensuel & débridé.. plaisir de son corps vers le mien quand il éjacule en moi. Son corps si bien fait pour ma chair.

Il se rallonge dans le lit, ouvre grand ses bras et je m'y réfugie avec délice, humant l'odeur de ses dreads.. Moment de calme. Plénitude.  
De la chambre voisine les paroles d'une chanson nous parviennent. Il s'agit de Shakira

Quand tu  
Quand tu me prends dans tes bras  
Quand je  
regarde dans tes yeux  
Je vois que Dieu existe  
C' est pas dur d'y croire

Antes de conocerte el mundo era plano  
Aunque lo discuta usted Señor Galilei  
Y me canse de besar ranas en vano  
Pero el príncipe azul  
Jamás no encontré.

**Traduction **  
en Avant de te connaître le monde était plat  
Même si vous le contestez, M. Galilée  
Je me suis fatiguée à embrasser des grenouilles en vain  
Mais le prince charmant, (bleu)  
Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré "

Y así llegaste tu  
Devolviéndome la fe  
Sin poemas y sin flores  
Con defectos con errores  
Pero en pie

C'est ainsi que tu es arrivé  
Me rendant la foi  
Sans poèmes et sans fleurs  
Avec des défauts, avec des erreurs  
Mais debout

Refrain :  
Y siento  
Algo en ti algo entre los dos  
Que me hace insistir  
Cuando miro en tus pupilas se que Dios no dejo de existir  
Tu lo haces vivir  
Tu lo haces vivir

Et je sens  
Quelque chose en toi,  
quelque chose entre les deux  
Qui me fait insister  
Quand je regarde tes pupilles je sais que Dieu n'a jamais cessé d'exister  
C'est toi qui le fais vivre x2

La vida es una colección de recuerdos  
Pero a nada como tu recuerdo tan bien  
Desde la redondez de tus labios  
Al olor de tu pelo  
Al color de tu piel

La vie est une collection de souvenirs  
Mais il n'y a rien dont je me souvienne comme je me souviens  
de toi  
De la rondeur de tes lèvres  
A l'odeur de tes cheveux  
A la couleur de ta peau

No pienses que te iras y me voy a resignar  
Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado  
Y aun mas

Ne pense pas que tu pourras t'en aller et que je me résignerai  
Tu es le meilleur qui me soit arrivé  
Entre le mondain et le sacré  
Et plus encore...

Je prends son doux visage entre mes mains et plonge mes yeux dans son regard.  
**Bill:** Quand je regarde dans tes yeux , Amour, je sais que Dieu n'a pas cessé d'exister. Tu le fais vivre


End file.
